


how come griffin let’s you have three dads, angus?

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Gen, Team as Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: just a study on angus and his place amongst the ipre





	how come griffin let’s you have three dads, angus?

Much like a cat, Angus McDonald could locate a patch of sunlight in any house and make a home there. Coincidentally, Taako and Magnus and Merle all lived in brilliantly lit homes. ‘More windows than walls,’ Kravitz observed once. 

Angus did not have a traditional place to call his. There were no smiling parents (he’s an orphan, you know?), no tick marks on the wall, no sprawling backyard with a swingset. 

He didn’t have a traditional family, either. 

Instead, Angus had his room in Taako and Kravitz and Lup and Barry’s house. It wasn’t...a mansion, per say, but it was large with rooms and rooms, and people to fill them. 

Although there were only four permanent fixtures in the home, everyone had their own guest room, which was theirs to occupy whenever they pleased. 

The only one who really knew who all had access was Taako. 

Angus once encountered Pringles raiding their kitchen. It was not too unusual. 

Of course, the rest of the IPRE existed in Taako and Kravitz and Lup and Barry’s home nearly as often as the owners themselves. 

Angus slept there the most. His sleep was most peaceful in the room Taako had cultivated just for him. ‘I made Magnus install bookshelves. What kinda nerd doesn’t have bookshelves.’ 

It was Magnus’ home, though, that Angus lived. 

Tasko wasn’t cold, but he wasn’t warm, either. 

But Magnus was a fire that burned quickly. All motion. Action. Rushing in. 

Together, they could build tables and collect firewood, fell trees or climb them, scrape their knees and place their scratched palms in the stream. 

He had broad shoulders, which Angus could perch on like a parrot. Strong arms, to carry him to bed. 

Angus knocked a tooth loose there, and Magnus pretended Angus didn’t know the tooth fairy didn’t exist. 

Merle’s home was not uninviting, but it was treacherous territory. Angus preferred to visit when he knew the others were, too. 

The garden existed outside the confines of the garden, with plants flooding into the house and through its infrastructure. 

Angus learned a lot about keeping plants alive and happy. He learned Merle was an excellent chess player. 

Angus did not have a traditional home. Instead, he had three.


End file.
